pokemon_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent the Teddiursa
Trent "Teddy" the Teddiursa is a contestant on Pokémon Big Brother Season 1. Biography Teddy debuts in the first episode of the first season. After entering the house, he, Aurora, Debian, Hunter, Serena & Theo stay in the living room to talk. He immediately tries to advertise his bowties to them, but doesn’t manage to actually sell any. He defends Serena after Theo tries to hit on her and the two quickly become best friends. After Bob & Zanner join the group, he, along with most of the others, fully introduces himself. He & Serena get angry after Theodore insults them again. After Hunter eats Debian’s whole tray of cookies, he offers Willow a selfmade cookie, which seems to make her sick, along with Hunter & Zanner, who also eat them. He also offers one to Joshy, who seems to be unaffected by them. In a game with Serena, Teddy reveals that he thinks Hunter is the hottest guy in the house. Theo then asks Teddy if he’s gay, but Serena says that it’s none of Theo’s business. Teddy then awkwardly tries to flirt with Hunter, but gets nervous and runs away. Serena goes after him and tells him that she thinks they would make a cute couple, but Teddy thinks that he likes Willow. His suspicion is immediately proven correct when Hunter and Willow start their relationship, which he seems quite upset about. Teddy manages to make it to the final round of the HOH. Before this round starts, however, Hunter invites him, Aurora, Serena, Willow & Zanner to an alliance with the sole purpose of getting rid of Theo. Teddy seems to agree with this, and he & Aurora both agree that Pablo should be their back-up target. Teddy then wins the tiebreaker in the HOH, guessing the exact amount of seconds, and becomes the first Head of the Household of the series. Before POV starts, Theo, who is in an alliance with Aurora & Serena to get out Hunter, tells Hunter about this alliance, but implicates Teddy instead of Aurora. Hunter doesn’t believe this however and immediately tells Teddy & Serena. Serena then tells Teddy about her gay friend back home, Alec the Aipom. He calls him and they start dating. Hunter then calls his anti-Theo alliance together and tries to persuade them to evict Serena instead, but Teddy openly objects to this. He then goes to Serena and asks her to team up in the POV challenge. She agrees to this, but says she wants to win, which Teddy seems to be fine with. They, along with Zanner, hit Pablo in the first round, taking him out. They then do the exact same thing to Debian, taking her out as well. Since neither Pablo or Debian ever hit anyone, all 3 still have all their lives left. He & Serena then both hit Zanner. He hits Zanner again in the next round, taking him out, but is hit by Serena, as was the plan. Teddy still has 2 lives left, while Serena only has 1, but Serena & Teddy both hit Teddy, taking him out and making Serena the winner of POV. Teddy is not seen doing anything for the remainder of the episode. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Season 1 Contestants